Tears of the Bride
by Embrathiel
Summary: While attempting to compliment his bride, Ron inadvertently says the worst things possible, leaving Harry to save his best friend from her sorrow. -May gain more chapters if there is interest shown otherwise it will remain on its own.


Disclaimer: This story is set in the Harry Potter universe which is unfortunately not my property, and therefore I gain nothing from this literary venture.

A/N: Please excuse misspellings from the H.P. universe; I am blind and they take a while to look up individually. This will be edited later on.

Tears of the Bride

Chapter 1

Harry Potter waited beside his best mate while the crowd settled in to the seats in the Burrow's garden. He had to admit to himself that as this was fairly reminiscent of Bill and Fleur's wedding, he was having difficulty not eying everyone in the crowd suspiciously. Ok, well at least openly anyway; he would never let his guard down. It didn't matter if Tom was gone, he knew there would be another maniac one day. He knew Moody would be proud of how twitchy he was right now.

Considering why they were standing there, he was surprised Ron wasn't twitching himself; if he were the one getting married, he would be. That thought seemed to force his gaze to the bride's side of the altar where Ginny and Luna stood wearing wine red dresses to match his dress robes. He and Ginny hadn't gotten back together since the war. After Tom had shit the bed Harry had been dragged in to the Ministry's rebirth as the "light" side supporters fought for every legislative reform they could. Harry, being the Golden Boy, was given a seat on the Wizengamot. As it turned out, the Potters had always had one, but Dumbledore had neglected to relinquish that knowledge to Harry so the seat had remained empty. The reform was still in the works and during that time Harry had forced himself to take his NEWTS since he figured he might as well if people were going to take his actual persona seriously and not just his deeds. Needless to say he had hardly given Ginny a thought, and had found that he wasn't too sorry for it. He hated politics, but he finally felt like he was doing something worthwhile.

"You ready for this mate?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron scratched the tip of his nose. "I'd better be eh? Hey, do you reckon her dad has one of those gum thingys? I heard muggles like to bring them to these things."

"Gun Ron. He probably doesn't need one, I'm sure Hermione's got her wand on her in case you mess up."

Ron gulped and Harry had to stifle a smirk at his friend's expense.

He caught the eye of Hermione's mother sitting in the front row and smiled over at her. She returned the gesture happily. Harry had paid for the research in to reverse memory charms, since there wasn't much on the subject. Yes there was a spell, but it was more a shot in the dark whether or not it would work or destroy the memory even more. They had finally come across a more ritualistic version of the spell that had been lost when even the wizarding world started to cast aside the Druids' faith. Ritual spells were put away as borderline dark magic and forgotten. Harry had also funded the trip since Hermione's parents' money was tied up with them and she had no access to it. When he had accompanied her to Australia, her parents' memories restored, they had thought he was her boyfriend. Ron, not wanting charity, had forgone the trip. That had been one of the rough spots the two had had, but as far as he knew, that was normal.

Finally everyone was seated and Harry saw movement in the back. The orchestra started to play and all eyes turned as Hermione's father led her in to the aisle. Ron's jaw dropped and Harry could hardly imagine a princess looking more beautiful than Hermione did now. Dressed all in white, she simply glowed in the afternoon sunshine. Her gown sparkled with tiny diamonds scattered neatly across her form-fitting top which showed just how much she had grown in the year and a half since the war. Long gloves sheathed her thin arms up to match the line of the top of her strapless gown. At her waist, a golden belt cinched the skirt to her clearly developed hips before it flared out until it reached just an inch or so above the ground. In front at about knee height, the skirt split and spread outward and back as would a cloak clasped at the throat, revealing white stockinged legs and sparkling heels. She had straightened her hair again and held it back from her face with her mother's band which sparkled with jeweled flowers at the crown of her head. Her smile was radiant and Harry had to force himself to remember to breathe. Ron's mouth was still open so Harry did as the best man should and stepped on Ron's toes.

The groom flinched and looked about, remembering himself as his bride approached. Harry hadn't even noticed the cameras flashing or how Hermione's parents had tears in their eyes. As Dan Granger prepared to hand off his daughter, Ron fumbled for words.

"Bloo-bloody hell Hermione, you, you look amazing, even better than you did at the ball."

Groaning inwardly, Harry watched as Hermione's face went from a radiant smile to confusion, to anger.

"Don't remind me of THAT Ronald, not now." Though her words were hissed from between her teeth, Harry was sure others could hear. Her father certainly had and was looking uncertain.

"I'm just saying your gorgeous, and you'll look even better with that," he gestured vaguely to her gown, "on the flo-"

Hermione's fist slamming in to Ron's gut cut off the end of what he had clearly been about to say.

"What the, what the hell is wrong with you?" he wheezed out.

Her face red and tears starting to blossom, Hermione turned and fled. Her father looked torn between wanting to hit Ron or follow his daughter, so Harry decided to make it easy for him. His left hand shot out and a spark of his magic leapt towards the fleeing woman and latched on to her own energy. He turned to Ron and glared at the wheezing redhead. As the collective outcries from the crowd faded, he heard a crack as Hermione disaparated. Power built in Harry's wand hand and he raised it to Ron's face.

"You wanted her gown on the floor Ron, just had to say it before the wedding even began didn't you. Git."

With that, he released his spells simultaneously. Instantly Ron was flipped upside down, his clothes banished to the ground beneath him and angry boils appeared all over his now clearly visible genitals. Only a second later did Dan's fist connect with the disoriented groom, but Harry was already gone. Punching through the Burrow's wards, Harry sought out that spark of energy and disaparated with a flare of power and light from the wards; anti-aparition wards indeed.

He left the tears and screams at the wedding behind and appeared in a quiet wood. Before he could scan his surroundings, he had to dodge a hex that soared in his direction. He spun to see Hermione, wand pointed at him, rage and agony across her face, tears streaming from her chocolate eyes. He saw recognition in her eyes when it registered who he was and she lowered her arm.

"I hate you!" she screamed at him.

"What?" He wasn't even angry, it just wasn't expected. She whirled about and collapsed, curling up on to a cushioned chair that seemed rather out of place for the area. She buried her face in a handkerchief and wept. Wisely he decided to let her be and instead looked about at where they were. The wood was quiet save for a few birds not far off and a busy street some ways out of sight. Quietly so as not to disturb her, Harry turned away and sent a patronus to her mother, telling her he was with her and would get her back to them safely. A few moments later, Luna's patronus appeared and sprang in to his body. He heard the witch's words in his head rather than projected, brilliant she was.

"Everyone's rather impressed you broke through the wards like that Harry. I suppose Ron's rather irritated though since he can't seem to follow you. Its probably because no one can seem to get him down yet, good job by the way. Hermione's mother would like me to tell you that she's glad you're with Hermione and to take as long as she needs. She looks angry, but she smiled when she said that so I suppose she knows you're better for Hermione than Ron is. Ginny tried to follow you by the way, but the wards are still up, she's crying too, but she still thinks you are supposed to marry her, so I suppose she'll have to get over that. Oh, before I go, when she's done crying, tell Hermione I said to get rid of the Jimsmyr Mirgavels on her brain will you?"

Her voice faded from his thoughts and Harry shook his head in bewilderment. Only Luna would bother sending such a long message in a patronus. Without really even having to think about it, Harry started making circles as he subconsciously set up the same wards Hermione had used during their great search for Tom's precious soul pieces. When he finished, he looked over the spellwork, smiling despite himself, she had always been the brains of the group.

"I don't hate you Harry."

He jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. She'd been watching him, the handkerchief laying on the armrest beside her. She had sat up, legs tucked beneath her, the skirt of her gown draped over them hiding all but her knees and the toes of her shoes. Her gloved hands were clenching and unclenching in her lap as her red and still moist eyes watched him. Her lips trembled as she continued.

"I don't hate you, I, I hate how I feel."

Even sorrowful and broken, she was radiant. Her white garments simply glowed and sparkled with jewels amongst the green of the foliage about them. He wasn't sure how he felt himself, Luna's words in particular had confused him a bit, but something about this felt, safe. As uncertain as he was, looking at the woman who had always been by his side since he started at school, he didn't mind, he didn't have to. As he realized that, he remembered again what Luna's patronus had said and he understood now some of what she had meant.

"Hermione," he started, trying to pick the right words. "Hermione, we've all been through a lot yeah? We haven't always agreed, but I don't think you've ever been too far off the mark with how you felt about something. If anything, you were right more often than anyone else. If you're feeling something, it, can't be too bad you know?"

She watched her hands clasped in her lap for a while, seemingly uncertain of what to say.

"I'm to tell you that Luna said to get rid of the Jimsmyr Mirgavels on your brain, if that helps."

She looked confused for a brief instant before smiling and shaking her head. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I've done that already." Then she looked worried. "Oh no, everyone must think I'm awful for leaving like that."

"Not after what I did to him. Don't worry about that now, you're obviously upset, take time for yourself for once, they'll be fine." he said.

Hermione looked upset again and at first he thought he'd said something stupid then she hit the arm of the chair.

"How are you two even friends? Honestly! He just says whatever pops in to his brain and you actually try to say the right thing."

Harry was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to answer the question, but he was also certain that being friends with Ron might be off the table at the moment after giving him genital boils that would rupture quite painfully when dispelled. He looked to her face again and she seemed to be lost in her thoughts so he sat down in the soft grass and waited. He'd started off by gazing at the trees but soon found his eyes tracing the curves and lines of her body. He had always known she was beautiful, but she looked like some kind of spirit sent to bring beauty to the world. She turned her head a bit and saw him watching her. He jerked his eyes away. She was with Ron, he shouldn't be looking at her like that.

"Why didn't you get back together with Ginny?" she asked.

That caught him off guard, he wasn't expecting Ginny to come up. He opened his mouth to answer with what he usually said, that he was busy and he wouldn't be able to give her the time she deserved, but this was Hermione and she would know if he was lying. He thought back to the past year or so and couldn't remember her asking him this since the war.

"I don't think she'd understand what I'm trying to do." And it was true. Ginny had confronted him some time ago about what he was doing, fighting dark wizards while trying to rebuild the government, and had been of the opinion that he should settle down since he had dealt with enough. She didn't and wouldn't understand.

"And why doesn't she?" He noted the doesn't as opposed to a wouldn't, meaning she knew he had talked with Ginny already. He could never get anything by Hermione.

"I have to Hermione, because I have to make sure that-" He found it hard to continue. Not that he couldn't talk to her about it, but as if saying it aloud would make it less likely that he could achieve it.

"Because you have to make sure that everyone who died did not do so in vain? Because those who have survived have lived through enough evil and need some good in their lives for a change? Because sometimes, you have to sacrifice your own peace to give it to others?" She was crying again, but this time, her eyes were locked on his and she held his gaze with a knowing frown.

He started to ask how she knew, but she spoke first. "Ron doesn't understand either. He thinks we're both mad. Part of what I'm doing he gets of course, equal rights isn't hard to understand. But spell research, being an unspeakable-" she cut herself off, then looked him over again. "I suppose you wouldn't tell anyone anyway, obviously no one is supposed to know." He nodded. "He just doesn't see why now that the war is over. But he doesn't understand."

"That it never really will be over." Harry finished. Hermione nodded.

"Both your reason for not being with Ginny and my reason for being with Ron start with don'ts."

"Come again?"

She sighed and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief again. "You know, that one conversation I shouldn't be having with you, if I don't have it, I don't think I can forgive myself."

"Hermione what?"

"Because Harry," she cut him off, "Because I don't think that the one person I love, loves me. I'm with Ron because I love someone and I'm quite certain he doesn't feel the same."

"But what does that have to do with-"

"You're an idiot sometimes you know that! Figure it out!" She was crying again. He didn't know how she could have any tears left.

The one conversation she wasn't supposed to have, someone she loved, what had that to do with?

And he realized why he was an idiot. It was of course not something he really felt was his fault, but still, he could have figured it out.

"Hermione, its not an excuse, but I'm really not good with this stuff." he gestured vaguely. "I don't understand. I mean, I didn't exactly get a good example growing up and no one ever talked with me about what its supposed to be like. Least of all know what it is when it comes from someone else. But should we even really be talking about this, I mean you're with-"

Hermione gave a sharp gesture, cutting him off. She was still crying, but looking at the ground now as she sniffled.

"Harry, I need you to understand something before we keep talking ok? I need you to understand this because I know you won't talk about it otherwise. I'm not with Ron anymore. He probably hasn't figured that out yet, but I can't go back to that. Luna is right. So tell me, can we discuss this?"

Harry nodded.

"Good." Harry saw the change come over her features immediately. She was entering her inquiry mode, forgetting all else and instantly becoming the interrogator she was. He couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"Just, I can tell you're about to interrogate me." he said smiling.

Hermione blushed. "Well, I wouldn't call it... Ok well, fine. You'd better have good answers Potter." They both laughed a little at her attempted harsh face, which failed miserably. "First I suppose, explain more about what you mean by not having a good example and not being able to know when someone feels that way about you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Well, my aunt and uncle weren't exactly good examples of what love is. They doted on Dudley and hated me. Uncle Vernon would just yell when he was angry and aunt Petunia just took it. I just figured yelling was normally accepted and that parents either mistreated or adored their children. I never really had a good explanation for that. Then there was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Molly is always in control and Arthur lets her run the show unless its work related. Molly wanted to protect me and feed me all the time. I'm really either being hated or given food.

"Sirius tried his best, but Dumbledore never really let him free enough for him to be my godfather like I know he wanted to be. He died trying to protect me, us, just like my parents did. I guess I just mean as far as accepting love goes, that I'm either treated like bat droppings, fed too much food, or left to live while others die to protect me. Never mind giving love. I don't know what to do. I can't just go die to show someone I love them. Treating them like dung seems wrong and rather the opposite, and feeding people just doesn't feel like love either."

He had expected pity, but instead, she smiled at him.

"And that Harry is what makes you special. You show people you love them, you just don't know it. Its instinctual to you. For example, I've always been able to talk to you. You've always tried to help and you tolerate my more annoying behaviors better than anyone else does."

"Ok, well say that's true, but how am I supposed to know if someone feels that way about me?"

"Well to be honest Harry, I've been trying to tell you that the whole time, so sometimes people will tell you. How did you know how Ginny felt about you?"

"Well, I don't know, we kind of just kissed."

"And you did that why?"

"Because it felt right."

"Ok, but why, why haven't you felt that towards me?"

She was sad again, her emotions were changing so quickly Harry could barely keep up with them.

"That's entirely different Hermione. We've been spending time together since we started at Hogwarts, I don't need to kiss you to feel right. I just, I don't know. It feels that way when we're talking or spending time together. It always has. I didn't know that was love. I kissed Ginny because it felt right to do it, not because I knew she liked me or anything."

She started to cry. What was going on?

"And when did you start feeling like that with me?" she sobbed.

"I don't know, maybe, when I visited you in the hospital wing in our second year. I talked to you when no one else was there. It just felt right."

"I wish I had known." She said it as barely a whisper but he heard it anyway.

"But I couldn't have-"

Hermione flicked her wrist. "Of course you couldn't have known Harry that's not what I meant. I just, I wish I had known somehow, we could have avoided all of this."

With a steady grace, Hermione straightened her legs and rose to her feet. She looked exactly the way she had before walking down the aisle. Harry awkwardly stood facing her, uncertain.

"I love you Harry." she said.

Her gentle brown eyes were fixed on his. The wind rustled her long hair and made her gown ripple. The bright spots of sunlight swam across her as the trees swayed with the gentle brush of air. It didn't matter that her eyes were reddened from crying. It didn't matter that he could see tear tracks down her cheeks. It didn't even matter that less than an hour ago she had been about to marry their friend. It did matter how he felt.

"I love you Mione." He didn't know why he said it like that, but he saw her lips break in to a smile.

Hermione stepped forward and lifted her hands to cup his cheeks. Her hands were warm beneath the satin of her gloves and he felt them trembling just slightly. He saw in her eyes as she came to a decision, and the trembling stopped. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, then tilted her head and closed it, watching him. Then she closed her eyes and leaned forward, her warm lips pressed to his. Without thinking, he kissed her back, a hand moving to her back, the other reaching up to run his fingers through her hair which had grown so much since the war.

And it was then that Harry realized something. He didn't have to think about this, he didn't have to wonder if this was love. This was, this was like flying. It was natural to him, being with Hermione, being close to her, feeling her, smelling her. He tasted her lips, even the salty tang of her tears was pleasant. The way her mouth molded to his as they opened their lips to one another and tenderly explored each other. They seemed to know what the other was thinking and instinctively react without a prompt. This was the way it should be.

Hermione pulled away gently and dipped her head shyly smiling. "See, isn't that better?"

He just grinned at her. In the back of his mind he knew Ron would have said something like, bloody hell, or something else entirely not romantic. So he decided keeping his silence was better. He knew he had made the right choice when she giggled, giggled, Hermione never giggled. Turning, she led him over to her chair and sat him down, resting herself sideways across his lap to lean back against one arm of the chair. Hermione took his hands in her's and rested them in her lap as she looked up at the sky through the shifting leaves.

"This is where I used to come read and try and control my accidental magic as a little girl." she said.

"You tried to control it?"

"Well, I didn't know for certain what it was, but I read fiction as well and it seemed right. This isn't far from the church we used to go to, so I could come read here after school and no one would bother me. I still come here sometimes, that's why this chair is here, charmed of course so the weather doesn't ruin it."

"Thanks for bringing me here. I know it means a lot to you, this place I mean."

"I didn't bring you here Potter, you followed me."

Harry grinned.

"So you told him you're an unspeakable? You know he can't keep a secret right?" he asked.

Hermione groaned. "I know. I'll probably have to obliviate that memory from him."

"Ooh, can I watch?"

"Prat."

Silence reigned for a time as they simply relaxed in one another's company. Behind the chair, a tree creaked softly with every gentle breeze, leaves whispering together as the fingers of many hands passing through one another.

"He had said something like that before you know." she said quietly.

"Come again?"

She grimaced. "What he said before I punched him, he said that he wanted to see my gown on the floor after the ceremony. I told him I didn't appreciate such comments since they made me feel like a whore. You know what he said?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, but that's why I'm sitting here, so you can't escape while I talk about my feelings." Her radiant smile flashed for an instant and Harry chuckled. "He said he thought that was the point of brides wearing white. White means purity, so after the ceremony you were supposed to be a man and show her what a man can do to a woman." She shuddered.

Harry was tempted to go give Ron some more boils, preferably in places he couldn't get to, but he supposed that was why Hermione was sitting where she was. Instead he satisfied himself with glaring at a squirrel a few trees away.

"Yeah, Ron isn't known for his tact. Damn git. And he brought up the Yule Ball, I mean I know he's thick sometimes, but really." grumbled Harry through gritted teeth.

"I just, I guess I figured it was the best I could do since I couldn't be with you. I mean, I'm bossy and-"

Harry leaned forward and captured her lips with his, cutting her off before she could continue. She was stiff at first but quickly relaxed in to him, a soft sigh issuing from her throat. When they came up for air, she smiled at him.

"And you're not bossy or a know-it-all. You're just smarter than most and you try to help people make the right choice. Its what makes you Hermione. Don't you let anyone tell you otherwise." he said, fixing her with his gaze.

She slid closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up in to his face. "How did you turn out so wonderful?"

He grinned. "I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived, twice. Of course I'm amazing."

She slapped his arm. "Git." Hermione nuzzled in to his neck before asking, "What happened after I left?"

"Well, your dad seemed like he wanted to follow you and punch Ron. Everyone freaked out. I hung Ron upside down, put his clothes on the ground, and covered his groin in boils that will burst painfully when someone tries to dispell them. Then your dad hit him. I came to find you after that."

"Beautiful carma. I doubt he got the connection though. Ah well. And daddy has been wanting to do that for some time, he never liked Ron. Mother always thought you and I would be better off together." She paused, "Thank you Harry. Again I doubt he understood the point, but thank you for standing up for me like that."

He shook his head. "That's what people do for each other Mione, you don't have to thank me for that."

She kissed him again, and this time she clung to him desperately. Then she abruptly pulled away.

"Harry, how did you find me? And how did you get out of there so quickly, you had to have gotten out of the wards?"

Harry smiled mischievously. "Oh but its a secret Hermione."

"I bet its not." She wriggled her rear on his lap and Harry tried to ignore it, but just her sitting there had made his body react. Now, he couldn't help it.

"Oy."

"So, how did you do it oh great and noble Potter?"

"I just, I just did."

"Not good enough." She squirmed again, but this time his body had responded and a large grin spread across her face as Harry groaned, the sensations passing through his groin making him want to rip that gown off her.

Was bookworm Hermione actually teasing him?

"All right, all right." She looked disappointed and stopped moving. "I sent a bit of my magic to mix with your aura so I could track you. Since part of my magic was outside of the wards, I was able to bypass them. Not without a light show of course. I figured it out a while ago, but I didn't tell anyone because I figured it could ruin entire ward schemes."

Her soft eyes had gone wide and she stared at him. "You're a genius. And you are right to not tell anyone. I can research this now of course, and the other unspeakables will love this. I don't think even Dumbledore knew about this."

"I told you I am amazing."

"Prat." and she kissed him again. But just as his mind was going numb with joy, she shifted and placed one of his hands on her chest. Her delightfully large and tender chest. Harry's eyes snapped open to meet her's.

*Begin intimate scene.*

"Hermione I-"

"Harry. I am a woman who has just been insulted by my groom, fled my wedding, and have declared my love for you. Will you deny me this?"

He froze. Was she offering what he thought she was? If so, he had no idea what to do. This was new territory for him, the most he had ever done was kiss. Ginny had tried for more of course, but he hadn't given in. This was different.

"Mione, I don't think, I could deny you anything."

Hermione sighed and laid her head back upon his shoulder, giving the hand on her chest a gentle pressure. He allowed himself to for the first time, explore the body of a woman, but not just any woman, this woman. His hands lightly caressed her chest through the thin fabric of her gown. it was firm and soft he found as he applied soft pressure. She sighed again and gestured sharply at herself. In a flash, her fabulous gown transformed in to a thousand sparks of energy which scattered and reformed on the grass beside their chair as her gown. With her feet, Hermione pushed off her shoes and then opened her eyes to look up at him with a coy smile. Only then did he notice that his clothes were gone as well. It was very clear now just how attractive she was, and how much his body appreciated her beauty. Harry blushed deeply and Hermione laughed.

Only her white stockings and gloves remained to cover her limbs. Having not been in a situation like this before, Harry had thought that entire nudity was the expected way to be entranced by a woman; but he found that seeing her entire hidden body, yet having the more common bits covered was intriguing to him. His eyes traced her body, from her smiling face, down to her ample chest. And he found his hands were following his eyes as they passed down over her ribs to the soft depression of her belly. In the valley between her hips rested a mound of curly brown hair that Harry found was extremely soft before his hands froze and he realized where they were. His eyes snapped back to her's and found them closed, her lips slightly parted. Her breath passed over his throat, warm and just a little damp.

One of his hands slid slowly back up her torso and Harry softly stroked Hermione's cheek. Her whole body was open to him, and he felt that this was perhaps the part of her he wanted to touch. Her face, which he had seen most every day for years now, was now something he could kiss and touch. So he did. He trailed his fingers over her brow and along her hairline back down to cup her ear. Harry's lips found her's, and her cheeks, and the lids of her closed eyes. He kissed her smooth skin, her nose, her forehead, and every inch of it was softer than what he could have ever expected. Were women just meant to be this soft?

Harry paused when his lips found warm tears, salty upon her skin, and he pulled away.

"Mione? Are you ok, did I-"

She shook her head. "No Harry. Just don't stop."

More tears appeared and her body trembled as she gasped a tiny breath.

"But you're-"

"Harry. Its not you. I'm fine, just, please."

So he kissed her tears away. This seemed to make her cry more, but Hermione slid her satiny arms about him and clung tightly. He supposed he was used to unfamiliar situations popping up on him. He was used to having to figure things out without much information. This was, similar, but he trusted Hermione to tell him if something needed to change. So instead of allowing himself to stress out, he allowed himself to relax and focus on his love.

Harry trailed kisses across her cheeks and nibbled softly at her ear, hoping it would distract her a little. She giggled a little through her near silent tears and he knew it had worked. Harry lowered his hands to her shoulders and massaged her warm skin, then brought his mouth down and worked the tender flesh of her exposed throat with his lips. He allowed his eyes to feast on her beauty as he moved further down, his hands returning to her breasts, his mouth following them eagerly. Hermione pulled him closer as he hesitantly took sensitive flesh between his lips, brushing his tongue against it as his hands explored her body.

The birds sang and Hermione's breathing deepened as Harry took in her torso, finding the different ways of pleasing her, slowly taking away her tears. Her body no longer shuddered with tears but instead shivered with anticipation as he played the instrument of her pleasure. When he felt he had discovered what he could, he cradled the angel in his arms and lifted her as he stood. With a tendril of magic, he transfigured the chair in to a bed. Hermione's eyes were still closed but as he laid her sumptuous body upon it she smiled and whispered, "Smooth Potter."

"No, just confused and lucky." he said smiling.

Hermione laughed, and while it didn't fit with the mood, it fit for her. She let herself laugh and opened her eyes to take him in. He did not flinch or blush at her gaze, though this was the first time a woman had seen him naked. Her eyes swept his body and a gloved hand stroked down his chest, over his stomach and down, to lightly take hold of him. His breath caught in his throat as she touched him, uncertainly at first, then seeing his reaction, with more intent. Finding his brain again, he climbed up on the bed and spread her legs so he could kneel between them. Beneath the fabric of her stockings he felt well shaped and firm muscles, had she been working out? Breathing out to steady himself, he looked down and took in his first glance at her womanhood. Nestled between her legs lay a beautifully new area that begged of exploration. He had heard his roommates talking about women's bodies before and more often than not there had been some level of disappointment with their appearance and flavour. But as he gently bent to her, he had no such complaints. What could be more beautiful than the center of Hermione's pleasure? As he touched and tasted of her, he found only appreciation for what only a woman could offer.

Together they stretched the bounds of their newly extended relationship, working past the lack of knowledge and embracing their love for one another. Harry found that he could cause more joy with his mistakes than some of his intended actions and reveled in the experience. This was not a conquest as he had heard the other boys in his dorm claim it was, this was glory. This was pure sharing. Their experience rose to a tidal wave of love and tenderness which swept them away not at all dulled by their fumblings and lack of simultaneous satisfaction.

Hermione's mouth found his and they clung to one another in the summer warmth. For a time they rested and simply enjoyed their closeness. Nothing had prepared Harry for the feelings he felt and he believed Hermione felt the same. He knew it was no magic, but he felt different with her; as if they had bonded in a way that brought their essences closer to one another. He could only assume that their physical closeness and shared experience was as powerful as it felt. He didn't want it to end. He wanted to lay there with his angel for as long as they could, but he knew they would have to return soon. Hermione nuzzled his neck.

"Hey." she mewled.

"Hey yourself."

"I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you too Mrs. Potter."

They both stiffened, he hadn't really meant to say it, but his brain was still confused as to what he should be thinking and feeling. She surprised him though, as she always did.

"One day?" she asked, sounding more vulnerable than he would have expected from her. She was so strong and those two words from her made him want to wrap her in his arms and keep her safe. He already had her in his arms at least.

"I would be honoured." he whispered back.

Harry felt her lips form a smile against his skin. "Then we'll have the same initials."

"Really?" he asked feigning astonishment. "Wow, I never thought of that. Wow, I wonder if fate planned it or something and just almost bollocksed the whole point of it by having you nearly marry the wrong person."

She slapped his arm again. "Your such a prat Potter."

"Potter prats. I should start a joke shop and compete with WWW."

"Boys."

They laughed. Groaning, Hermione pushed herself up and Harry's now spent body disconnected from her's. With a wave of her hand, they were both cleaned off and she sat back on her heels still straddling him. It afforded him a lovely view of her in her entirety so he didn't complain.

*End intimate scene.*

"Do we have to go back?" he wined.

"I don't want to either, but its been a while and goodness knows what people will be thinking."

"Yeah, they might be thinking we were shagging or something."

She tried to glare at him but she was too busy smiling.

"I can't even be mad at you. Come on."

Climbing off of him, Hermione cast that same spell to return her gown to her body, leaving him to collect his clothes. Just looking at her you would never have known the state they had been in only minutes ago. Something about her was different though, he could see a glow about her, a confidence, a happiness that had not been there before.

"How should we get back, can you do that trick again?" she asked.

"But of course, I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione rolled her eyes and locked arms with him. Lifting his arm, Harry called forth the memory of their mutual happiness and pleasure and his patronus blasted forth from his hand. They both stared at it for it had changed. Where before the stag had been clear and bright, now it was a solid silver light, clear enough that he could see the muscles rippling beneath its hide. The great creature radiated power and light, casting flickering shadows that overlay those of the sun. Hermione smiled at him and pulled him closer.

"Go to the Burrow." he commanded. With a great leap the stag jumped in to the air and vanished. "This way mi'lady." With the barest of sensations, they vanished from the spot, reappearing where he had first stood at the end of the aisle with a fountain of radiance. His patronus dipped its head before pulsing in to motes of energy which floated away in to nothingness.

About them, voices arose in shock and questioning tones. Most of the guests must have moved off, but directly before them were Hermione's parents as well as the Weasleys and Luna. Upon seeing how the two clung together, Ginny and Ron started yelling at the same time. Harry pushed out a gentle wave of energy to push the surrounding crowd back a few inches. It had the desired effect and they fell silent. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, since he knew many of them would be quite furious with this pronouncement. But he had to try for Hermione's sake.

"We recognize that there are clearly conversations that need to happen right now. However, it is clear that not everyone is capable at the moment of being objective. So, if everyone who is angry right now would please go away for a bit, that would be great. Hermione has had a rough day and I won't tolerate someone screaming in her face. Is that clear?" he announced. It came out more forceful than he was feeling, so he was glad he was feeling protective of her. Hermione squeezed his arm and pressed to his side in appreciation.

Ron started yelling at him again, but Dan Granger spoke to his wife over the noise.

"Honey, can we stop by the gun range when we get home? I feel like I need to shoot something, or someone." He said the last as he looked at Ron while cracking his knuckles.

For some reason that got Ron's attention and he backed away. With a furious glare at the new couple, Ginny spun about and dragged her brother towards the house. Without missing a beat, Luna spoke up.

"Your auras mix really well you two. Or is that just your feramones. It could be both, maybe that's why you smell like-"

Emma Granger cleared her throat loudly to cut off what everyone knew Luna was about to say. The blonde just smiled dreamily.

Harry looked around at the people surrounding them, he felt strangely comfortable with however they reacted and however hard he had to fight for the woman clinging to his arm dressed like an angel. He knew then they had made the right choice, and he was ready; this time he wasn't going to lay down and die for a cause. He would live for Hermione.

A/N: Thank you for reading my first story. I had initially written it without an intimate scene, but that felt empty and hollow, knowing the extend of their closeness. The scene here was toned down as I have seen various levels of M rating content and don't want to push it; so if anyone has a better idea of what is allowed I would greatly appreciate your advice.

Please review and polite criticisms are always welcome.


End file.
